Never Too Late
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The injury was an accident... but people don't always believe what they're told and what they see. Is Amanda truly outcast this time? Not if the ones closest to her have anything to say about it. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Things Don't Change Much

_**10/8/15, NXT Taping set to air 10/14/15…**_

" _Why would it matter to you? How can I be faulted for overprotective friends, it was your boyfriend who kicked me in the face!" Amanda yelled at a seething Alexa, who was upset about Finn dislocating Murphy's right arm after a kick to Amanda's face and left eye. "You noticed that Finn can be overprotective, why didn't you shout at Murphy to stop what he was doing?"_

" _Why would I? Yes, I have noticed and I knew he'd flip." Alexa said._

" _So why is it any of your concern? Mine and Finn's closeness doesn't affect you one little bit." Amanda responded, turning to leave but Alexa stopped her._

" _And yet it caused him to flip out, didn't it?! If you two weren't 'close', personal things wouldn't have made him put Murphy on a fucking stretcher!" Alexa shouted._

" _Ain't my fault you picked a man with a raging temper… now unless you want to lose that hand, shove off." Amanda said._

 _Alexa backed up and Amanda left, walking into her and Finn's locker room… it was easy to see he was still angry so she was careful when she rested her right hand on his left shoulder and he reached his right arm over and squeezed her hand._

" _It's okay, Finn…" Amanda whispered as he turned around, pulling her to him after wrapping his arm around her back and lightly kissing her on her head… but he could tell from her shaking body that she was freaked out._

 _A knock at the door startled them before the door opened, Enzo's eyes widening in shock when he saw the black eye that Amanda had._

" _I take it Lexa's on a warpath?" Enzo asked after closing the door._

" _They set this whole thing up… she thinks Mandy and I are too close." Finn explained, Enzo turning angry._

" _That little bitch needs to back off…" Enzo muttered but they could see it._

" _You think she has a point to what she said, Zo?" Amanda asked._

" _She's not the only one who's noticed." Enzo said._

 _Amanda and Finn looked at each other, trying to figure out a way to bring the chaos to a crashing halt…_

 **Present time,** _ **10/22/15, taping for 11/4/15 episode of NXT, Amanda Cena vs Alexa Bliss**_ **…**

The 'Broken Arm' trick… Amanda knew it well even if the ref didn't.

"Oldest fucking trick in the book! Bitch ain't hurt!" Amanda responded, stopping the rookie referee for calling for the bell as Yuki watched from the backstage area and Yuki pulling her long straightened blue and purple hair into a ponytail.

"That's it, I'm tired of this bitch." Yuki said, before heading out towards the arena.

But as she got out there, the arguing disintegrated into a fistfight and Yuki and Finn pulled Amanda away from Alexa… only to realise that Alexa's right shoulder had been dislocated from Amanda dragging her back into the ring by her hair and arm.

"Now how does that feel, Little Miss Bliss?" Yuki questioned, before snapping part of her lollipop stick off and thrown it at her left eye.

"She fucking did it on purpose!" Alexa yelled after the lollipop fell and she relocated her shoulder.

"Why would I intentionally injure another wrestler?! The brawl was supposed to continue!" Amanda shouted, Finn holding the brunette back.

"Calm the hell down." Yuki said, before looking back at Alexa. "I'll take care of this!" She shouted, before climbing into the ring and running towards her, getting a few punches in.

But security pulled them apart and the three were dragged backstage, Alexa taken to the trainer's office as Yuki turned to Amanda… she could see it clearly, the 25 year old was shaken up by Alexa's allegations towards her.

"Hey. I don't believe in her bullshit anyway. She thinks she all too perfect for the ring." Yuki stated.

"She does… I didn't even realise how hard I had pulled on her arm." Amanda responded, her and Yuki hugging before Finn guided Amanda back to the locker room.

' _Time to let them be.'_ Yuki thought before she saw Dianne.

"That was pure chaos out there but we know Mandy's never gonna intentionally harm anyone in that ring." Dianne responded, sitting down to take the weight off of her right leg that the prosthetic had put on it… and Yuki remembered from Dianne telling her that the prosthetic still took time adapting to.

"Yeah, she never does. She's my friend and Alexa had what was coming to her." Yuki explained.

' _Damn right she did.'_ Dianne thought.

While Amanda was getting cleaned off, Finn heard Amanda's phone ring and picked it up… and rolled his eyes.

"Fucking take a hint." Finn muttered, setting the phone down and letting Seth's call go to voicemail… it was a while later that Amanda emerged from the restroom after getting dried off and dressed.

"Rollins?" Amanda questioned though she didn't need to… she knew well enough from the look on Finn's face that Seth had called and grabbed her phone.

She put Seth's number on the block list before saying "Take that, motherfucker."... and the two heard laughter before seeing Yuki.

"The so called 'The Man' really does really need to back the fuck off." Yuki said, with her arms crossed. "Or I'll be the one to ambush him with a surprise."

"We're gearing up for a two week tour of the UK, he better behave himself." Finn responded before helping Amanda put her Balor Club hoodie on.

"Mhm, and I can't wait for it!" Yuki said, cheerfully.

"Me either." Amanda responded, Yuki seeing pure exhaustion in her eyes.

"No sleep last night?" Yuki asked.

"We got woken up by the cops shoving Ronnie into a squad car. He tried to break into Liara and Ty's room." Amanda explained, Yuki knowing that Ronnie could be damn stubborn and dangerous.

"Yeah, I even saw the video. That's the first thing I saw when I look at my phone in the morning. It made me laugh." Yuki explained.

"I don't even want to know why he was in his damn underwear." Amanda replied before the three left.

At the hotel bar, Yuki and Sami found themselves glancing at their friends after Amanda had down two whiskey shots at once.

"Kiddo really shouldn't drink hard liquor." Sami responded.

"Hey, she had a bad night. She's living a little. Hey, bartender! Give me the whole bottle of honey whiskey!" Yuki explained, before slamming her hand at the bar table to get the bartender's attention.

After a few more shots, the two noticed that Amanda and Finn were no longer nearby.

"Of course he's cut her off… or she's cut him off." Yuki responded, Sami nodding in agreement.

Sami was never one to worry too much but something was bugging at him.


	2. After Dark

"You're still standing…" Amanda responded, clearly intoxicated as Finn held her close to him and held himself up by leaning against the elevator railing.

"I'm taller than you, doesn't mean I can't see straight, Darlin'." Finn replied, his fingers running through Amanda's hair as she nuzzled her head onto his right shoulder.

"Think we should've made sure that Yuki and Sami are relatively sober?" Amanda questioned, her arms wrapping around Finn. "Remember that one time Yuki got completely wasted, beat up Seth's rental car and slashed his tires?" She responded, both laughing.

"Oh, he was pissed off. But he damn well deserved it." Finn replied as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

The two reached their room and Finn picked Amanda up into his arms before walking in and setting her on the bed… he helped her pull her clothes off before she passed out, Finn covering her up.

"Always the small ones." Finn responded quietly before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the other side of the bed, closing his eyes as his left arm wrapped around Amanda.

It was after 5am that Yuki put the second keycard into the slot, thinking it was her room and opened the door… only to quietly back out and close the door when she saw Finn and Amanda asleep in the bed.

"Oopies!" Yuki said, before hiccuping.

"Yuki girl, you okay?" Sami asked as he caught up with her.

"Don't go in there." Yuki whispered, Sami's eyes widening.

"You think they finally fucked?" Sami responded quietly.

"It looks like it." Yuki said with a sly smile. "The drinks… are on me!"

"Tomorrow night, Yuki. You can hardly hold yourself up." Sami responded before guiding her back to the room that the two friends shared.

"Can we still have some fun, Sami?" Yuki questioned, as he opened the door to their hotel room.

Sami carefully guided her to the bed, Yuki's eyes closing… after making sure she was okay, he pulled the covers over her.

Yuki opened her eyes around 8 in the morning, groaning as she rubbed her head.

"God, what a night…" Yuki said before looking up at the ceiling.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Sami responded, Yuki turning to him and smiling.

"How much did I drink?" Yuki asked.

"Enough to mistake Mandy's and Finn's room for ours." Sami explained, Yuki looking at him in shock.

"Aw, for fuck's sake. What else happened?" Yuki questioned, after raising her body upright.

"Crashed out. You did, at least… I… I accidentally drunk dialed someone." Sami admitted, Yuki laughing… but then she stopped.

"Was it Rollins?" Yuki asked.

"I can't remember." Sami admitted.

"Probably for the best that you can't." Yuki responded.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, limbs tangled up in the bed sheets until she felt Finn's hands on her shoulders and sat up with his help after he untangled her legs.

"Give yourself a few minutes to completely wake up, Darlin'." Finn responded, lightly brushing Amanda's disheveled hair back before he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I… what the hell happened last night?" Amanda questioned.

"We got fucked up drunk… well, you did. You were mostly out when I picked you up off the ground so I pulled your clothes off and tucked you into the bed." Finn explained.

"The bed's usually better than the couch. Everything after the match is a fucking blur… who was screaming so loud?" Amanda responded, leaning against Finn as he held her.

"Alexa was… her right shoulder got dislocated." Finn explained, Amanda cringing slightly… even though she hated Alexa, she never intended to injure the 24 year old.

"That broken arm trick pissed me off… whenever any one of us cheats in a match, we should at least make it funny like Eddie used to." Amanda replied as they looked at each other.

"The one time it wasn't funny was when Kennedy whacked him with the chair after that match… is it wrong to say that I hated Kennedy for a long time after that?" She responded.

"Absolutely not, you lost someone who had been a big part of your life, Mandy. You were just a kid then." Finn replied before they hugged… and it wasn't long after they let go that they heard Yuki outside.

"This hotel is nasty!" Yuki shouted while holding a new bottle of whiskey. "Listen I swear to God!" She shouted once more, before Amanda and Finn walked over and opened the door to see her walking up and down the hallway. "I came here last year. And this place is haunted. Plus you wouldn't believe what happened to me. A ghost tried to fuck me. Have you ever been fucked by a ghost?"

"Yuki, get back here and drop that liquor!" Bayley shouted as she chased after Yuki.

"Everyone! Don't go to sleep and drink at the same damn time! That's how demons and ghosts tried to fuck you in your sleep." Yuki shouted.

Amanda stepped away from the door and Finn got dressed before kissing her on the top of her head.

"Yuki, you get back here right now!" Finn shouted before he started chasing her, Yuki laughing.

"You can't catch me! That's the Demon King alright! Try and control those ghosts and demons at night so I can get a good night sleep, instead of getting fucked by one." Yuki laughed, pointing towards Finn before taking a big sip from her whiskey bottle.

When Finn and Bayley caught her, they dragged her back to Sami… who had bites on him.

"Come here, you! Time to sober up!" Sami responded, Yuki yelling out as Sami held her up over his shoulder before dragging her away.

"I'm gonna get fucked by one y'all! Wish me luck!" Yuki shouted, before her voice turned more excited.

Finn and Bayley rolled their eyes before heading to their respective rooms, Finn hearing the shower running.

' _Always after the NXT tapings.'_ Finn thought before he straightened up the bed and set some clothes out for Amanda… and hoped that she'd feel more like herself soon.

Yuki was thrown onto her bed and heard her phone ringing, answering it when Sami wasn't looking.

"Well, hello, hello!" Yuki responded.

"Yuki?! Where's Sami?!" Seth demanded.

"Um… we're both busy at the moment." Yuki answered, before letting out a laugh.

"He drunk dialed me last night… will one of you fucking put Mandy on a leash?!" Seth responded.

"She's an adult, Rollins, who she fucks is none of your business!" Sami responded, Yuki snickering.

"Yeah, so take a fuckin hint, and leave her the fuck alone!" Yuki said, before hanging up her phone. "Uh… I'm too buzzed for this. Beside, whoever gave you those hickeys on your neck, hope you had fun." She explained, before flopping down on to her bed laughing to herself.

Sami pressed the button to end the phone call and then dragged Yuki to the restroom before putting her head under the sink… Yuki screamed and thrashed around before she started feeling the alcohol wear off and Sami stopped and let her straighten back up.

"Better?" Sami asked, Yuki nodding.

"Yeah… I'll never do that again. Hope they don't kick me out the hotel for shouting and drinking." Yuki said, before touching one of the hickey marks on Sami's neck. "I've musta had fun with you, didn't I?" She questioned.

"You charged at me! You get crazy when wasted!" Sami responded.

"Hey, that's why I'm called the Party Junkie. Always love to have some fun." Yuki explained.

Amanda climbed out of the shower and dried herself off before wrapping the oversized red towel around her and towel drying her hair… her hand absentmindedly drifted to the bite scar on the crook of her neck, the markings matching Finn's teeth.

And although it was their characters, it still sent Seth into a rage.

' _He can take his rage and shove it!'_ Amanda thought before she blow dryed her hair and applied some heat protectant to it before straightening it… when it was all straightened, she pulled it into a high ponytail after applying hairspray and letting her hair iron cool off.

It was gonna be a while before Seth cooled off though.


	3. The World I Know

When they were ready for the day, they met up with Yuki, Sami, Bayley, Dianne and Enzo in the lobby.

"I feel like someone dropped an anvil on my head." Enzo mumbled, rubbing his aching head.

"Don't look at me, I was in my room the whole time. Except… the part when I was running like a crazy person down the hallway." Yuki explained, while running her fingers through her damp teal and purple ombre style long hair. "Plus I had to dye my hair again, after what Sami did."

"Again, sorry." Sami responded.

"Mandy? Earth to Mandy?" Dianne questioned, snapping the brunette out of her dozy state.

"Fuckin hell…" Amanda muttered after seeing a text from Roman.

' _Baby girl, that was gruesome to watch last night… but I hope it shook some sense into her.'_

' _I doubt it did, Roman.'_ Amanda responded.

"Someone put that video online of you dislocating Bliss's shoulder?" Yuki asked.

"Yep. They didn't waste any time." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"Things will get better. After all, she got what she deserves. What's next? I'm being shared online?" Yuki said, now standing in front of Amanda and Finn.

"No but… oh, for fuck's sake." Amanda responded, Yuki seeing one of the videos from the NXT: TakeOver: Respect afterparty of Amanda lying on her back on the bar and Finn doing body shots off of her.

"Well, Mr. Demon King, look what you done now." Yuki said with a slight laugh.

"That was a crazy night, I doubt any of us will remember it in its entirety… but… sorry for biting ya, Mandy." Finn responded.

"Hey, worse has happened to me, Finn." Amanda replied.

"Don't forget about me. I'm the Party Junkie for Christ sakes. Just give me a few shots of whiskey, patrón, or even some diet Coke, then it's a true party with me." Yuki explained.

When they were all at the arena for the next episode of Raw a few days later, it wasn't long before Amanda was accosted by Seth and dragged into a room while fighting back.

"Ow, you little bitch!" Seth yelled, Amanda slapping him.

"Well, hands off me then, fucker! Yuki's right, you have no boundaries!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Did someone call out for the Party Junkie?" Yuki said while holding a fresh bottle of patrón in her left hand, before narrowing her eyes at Seth.

"Are you drunk again?" Seth asked.

"Nope, not a drop… someone left this for you so go get smashed!" Yuki responded, shoving the bottle at Seth before guiding Amanda out of there. "You alright?"

"Just a bit rattled." Amanda replied.

"Well, go be with Finn. I've got a bottle to get back." Yuki said.

"Don't get wasted til after Raw goes off the air, Yuki." Amanda responded before they hugged and she left.

"I want my patrón back!" Yuki shouted loudly in the backstage area at Seth, who set it down and walked off.

Amanda ended up in hers and Finn's locker room, the two hugging and Amanda saw that it was her and Yuki vs Sasha and Naomi tonight.

"I've got it back! Let's have a quick drink, you two." Yuki said, before opening the bottle.

After the three each drank a shot, Amanda put an Ice Breakers mint in her mouth before her and the others headed out there.

The match was chaotic from the opening bell with Sasha running right at Amanda and slamming her knee into the left side of Amanda's face.

"That's for ditching Seth, you bitch! And for being reckless in the ring!" Sasha yelled before she was punched hard by Amanda and rendered unconscious… but the adrenaline wore off and Amanda fell to the mat, Yuki and Finn crouching down to her after Finn got in the ring.

"Well, it looks like the Demon Mistress and Party Junkie won this match by knockout but Amanda's hurting and we can't be sure how bad." Michael Cole explained, dropping character completely as Amanda was helped to the back and into the trainer's office.

"Right in the eye… bloody reckless bitch!" Finn growled, hands cradling Amanda's face.

"Here I got something for that-" Yuki started to say, before she was cut off by Finn. "Right… bad timing."

"I don't think anything's broken but we'll X-ray it just to be sure." Dr. Amann explained.

"We all know the drill by now." Amanda responded, holding an ice pack to her face.

"You need anything else, Mandy? Water or something?" Yuki questioned, pushing away her whiskey bottle.

"Water would be good." Amanda responded, Yuki opening a bottle of water and handing it to Amanda after she was checked over with the X-ray and MRI machines and given pain medicine.

"What the fuck is with Sasha, calling me reckless when she purposely broke Bliss's nose last year?" Amanda asked after being thoroughly checked over, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back as Yuki brushed the blood away from Amanda's mouth… and knew it was from Amanda instinctively biting down on the inside of her cheek.

"I think that… Sasha isn't feeling happy with Mikaze, I heard them arguing earlier." Finn explained.

"All couples fight at times, my parents would yell at each other… but afterwards, they'd apologise and make things right." Amanda replied, Yuki smiling slightly before Dr. Amann returned to them.

"Well, nothing is broken, thankfully and there's no concussion from what the MRI could detect. However, it is bruised badly so just take it easy for the next couple of days." Dr. Amann explained, the trio breathing relieved sighs.

"Good, but we ain't celebrating yet. I'm too hammered after that fight. But I ain't drunk." Yuki explained.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up, I have to be out there for Dean's match." Amanda responded, Finn wrapping his left arm around her back and helping her up to her feet.

The other side of the arena wasn't so quiet… Sasha was kicking a production crate and sent it flying before she was stopped by Dianne.

"Get a fucking grip!" Dianne responded.

"That bitch deserved it, Dianne!" Sasha yelled, Dianne punching her.

"When you're in that ring, all of the chaos off screen should be left behind! Instead, you tried to deliberately fuck up Mandy's eye!" Dianne yelled.

"She'll be alright… she's got Finn by her side." Sasha replied bitterly.

"Jealousy and bitterness really doesn't suit you at all." Dianne responded, Sasha storming off before Dianne saw Yuki. "Mandy okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, nothing major. It will heal up over time." Yuki answered, before checking on her purple matte lipstick with her small mirror.

After getting cleaned up and redressed, Amanda held an ice pack to her left eye before seeing Dean walk in… and Dean cringing.

"Ouch… you stay back here tonight." Dean responded.

"But Dean-" Amanda responded.

"No arguing with me, kiddo." Dean replied, kissing Amanda on her forehead before he looked at Finn. "Keep an eye on her tonight. If it happens, you call 911 and then call me." He replied before he left.

"It's always gonna be in the back of his mind." Amanda said quietly as she sat up, Finn sitting down and getting her to lean against him.

"You nearly died in front of them, lass… that'll traumatize anyone." Finn responded, kissing Amanda on the side of her head.

Yuki got cleaned off and dressed before she found Roman.

"Hey, Big Dog." Yuki responded, her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, Doll." Roman replied before they hugged for a few seconds.

"If you're wondering where Mandy is, she's with Finn at the moment and she has a horrible eye injury, thanks to Banks." Yuki explained.

"I saw that happen, Sasha can be a bitch at times." Roman responded.

"She's gonna seriously injure someone one day and not have anyone to blame but herself." Yuki replied.

At the same time, Amanda was lying down on her side as Finn lightly stroked her hair.

"What a crazy night." Amanda replied quietly.

"When we get on the tour, it's gonna be crazier, Darlin'." Finn responded, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

' _You have no idea how crazy.'_ Amanda thought.


End file.
